This invention relates to containers, particularly containers which are capable of being used to hold material and tools when workmen are carrying out roofing work. When the pitched roof of a house is being built or repaired, it is very difficult to position building material and tools, which are to be used in the work, on the sloping parts of the roof. Slates and tiles can often be stacked by lodging them in an unfinished part of the roof against the battens which are nailed to the roof rafters as part of the construction, but they can be dislodged if kicked by a workman. Tools and other material are even more difficult to retain on a partly-constructed roof. At the final stage of the construction, when the ridge tiles are being put in place, mixed sand and cement needed for fixing the ridge tiles in place, has to be carried up onto the roof in a bucket and this is very difficult to position securely, particularly as it has to be moved frequently as work proceeds.